


What Happens When the Getaway Driver is Tired Too

by KarenHardy (PhoenixSR)



Series: Hardy Three Mysteries [8]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Kidnapping, Senior year, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSR/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Karen is tired and the driver understands. Burger King and frustrated brother ensues.





	What Happens When the Getaway Driver is Tired Too

Karen was tired. _Very_ _tired_. Senior year was proving to be more difficult than she’d anticipated and her girlfriend was on a trip to Italy with family for the week because of some cousin’s wedding, and on top of that, the boys were having her help them with a case, despite, y’know, _homework_.

So yeah, sitting in the backseat of some rando’s car on the way to God knows where was  _ not _ where she wanted to be.

“Hey, I know being evil is kind of your thing and all, but do you think you could like, not, for just a few days?” She asked the driver. “I’m exhausted. I haven’t slept in like three days because I’ve been kept up with your schemes. I have three assignments due and you’re not helping. Do you think you could give me a break, just this once?”

The man looked at her in the rear view mirror and silently handed her her phone, which he’d confiscated when he’d grabbed her, and kept driving.

“Thank God, you’re a lifesaver.” Karen muttered, dialing.

Frank picked up on the first ring.

“Karen, where are you?”

“I don’t know, you’re smart, trace the call.” She groused. “Look, I’m opting out of this case and all future ones until I graduate. I’m overworked, Frankie.”

“Karen, we need all hands on deck for this-”

“Then ask dad.” She cut him off.

They pulled into the drive through of some fast food place. Karen hadn’t been paying attention, so she didn’t know which one.

“Hamburger or chicken strips?” The driver asked her.

“Chicken, please and thanks.” She replied, covering the mic on her phone.

He nodded.

“Karen this isn’t funny. Your call pins your location at the Burger King in Thredston.”

“Yeah. I told the getaway driver the kinda stress I’m under and now he’s buying me chicken strips.”

“Karen-”

“Look Frankie, I’m sick of it, okay? Just let me be a normal teenager for one year, okay?”

He sighed.

“One year.” He repeated. “I get it. We’ve been too hard on you. But you can’t just back out on us, and you shouldn’t accept food from your kidnapper!”

“Oh can it, Frank. I’ll be home before three am. Bye.” She hung up before he could answer.

The driver passed her a bag, which she opened to reveal chicken strips and fries. He also handed her a vanilla milkshake.

“I didn’t know if you had any allergies, so I played it safe.” He said. He pulled out of the drive through and onto the highway.

“Thanks.” She said around a mouthful.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full and I’ll call it even.”

She swallowed.

“Okay.”


End file.
